


New Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fingering, MXPARP, Smutty, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, chat log, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just an RP I had on Parp.





	New Boyfriend

TG: evenin dirk!

TT: Roxy, what's up?

TG: bored af

TG: u wanna play a game?

TT: Depends what game.

TT: Last time someone asked me that, I had to draw shit.

TT: Do I need the tablet?

TG: nah nah

TG: 21 questions

TT: It's 21 now? I thought it was 20.

TT: It's growing up so fast.

TT: Hit me.

TG: idk buddy

TG: ok u know how to play right

TT: Answer the questions, right?

TG: yep

TG: ok

TG: ill go first

TG: last thing u watched?

TT: Ghost Adventures, because Zak Bagans is a fucking meme.

TG: tru tru

TG: ur turn

TT: Favorite song or piece of music?

TG: rn my fav song is ummmmmmmm

TT: A good song.

TG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GqpWyGplgcQ

TG: dis

TT: Nice, nice.

TG: ok

TG: hmm

TG: last time u touched urself?

TT: Right to the point.

TT: Lord knows what's on your mind.

TT: Um.

TT: A week ago?

TT: Yeah.

TG: y so long ago

TT: Busy.

TT: What are you wearing?

TT: Wait.

TT: What are you doing?

TG: im just in bed talkin to u and watchin rick and morty

TG: jeez u rly thought i was jerkin off or somethin

TG: last person u kissed?

TT: I don't know.

TT: Likely you, knowing the tendencies of Lalondes and "wanting to show how lipstick looks on me."

TG: listen

TG: the maroon looks rly nice on ur skin

TT: Uh-huh.

TT: What are you thinking of?

TG: wat ur skin feels like against mine

TG: who did u lose ur v card to?

TT: Jake.

TT: You?

TG: john

TG: god that hurt so bad

TT: John is what we in the business call a "jackrabbit."

TT: He goes in fast, he finishes fast.

TG: tbh

TG: have u fucked him?

TT: Oh, no.

TT: I've heard the legends.

TT: And the springs.

TT: You'd think when he wants me to fix his cable and electricity he wouldn't be having a rendez-vous.

TG: he went in and fast and kept goin and i couldnt keep up

TG: since he already made me cum like 3 times prior

TT: He probably finished in under three minutes.

TG: somethin like that

TG: at least u last long

TT: See, what he lacks is the meat on his bones.

TT: And a bit of body fat.

TT: I don't have much.

TT: I have enough.

TT: And I have stamina.

TT: So you're not getting pounded by a skeleton with a, in medical terms, "one millimeter Peter."

TG: pfft

TG: my turn

TG: can u cum untouched?

TT: Define it.

TG: like cummin without like being touched physically

TG: like through dirty talk or watch someone else do intimate shit

TT: No.

TT: Though I wouldn't be surprised if you could.

TG: y wouldnt that surprise u?

TT: If I strip in the right way and at the right speed, you get soaked.

TG: nuh uh

TG: lets try it

TT: Not right now, we're not done with the questions.

TT: My turn.

TG: :c

TG: fine

TT: (Later.)

TT: Hm.

TG: hm?

TT: Any kinks I'm unaware of?

TG: well

TG: i got a praise kink

TG: i think u know bout tht

TT: Such a good girl.

TT: ;)

TT: Go on.

TG: um.... im kinda into blood play........rarely

TT: So, you want the katana in play, Ro?

TT: Carve my name into your ass cheek?

TT: No, that ass is too plush.

TT: Hip.

TG: nuh uh

TG: not that much blood

TG: just a little cut here and there

TT: Just a lil'.

TT: Gotcha.

TG: got anythin u wanna try?

TT: A few things.

TG: such as?

TT: I'll tell you when you come over.

TT: ;)

TT: You?

TG: dirk ur no fair fuck u

TT: I know you want to.

TG: should i?

TT: I'll say it, then.

TT: Anal.

TG: naaaah

TG: i wanna try fuckin in a hot tub

TT: We'd need lube.

TG: in a hot tub?

TT: The water would wash away your pussy juice.

TT: So it'd be like me fucking you dry.

TG: oh god

TG: ew

TG: tht sounds like it hurts

TT: Lots of unwanted friction.

TT: Y'know how it slides all nice?

TT: None of that.

TG: my nipples r rly hard dirk

TG: anyways my turn

TT: I can't believe you're teasing me with your nipples while you aren't here.

TT: I'm appalled.

TG: u love my tittes

TT: Ass and titties.

TG: remember the first time u made me squirt?

TT: Oh, yes.

TT: My favorite memory.

TT: The object of many dreams and jerk off sessions in the shower.

TG: srsly? i thought u were grossed out

TT: Oh, hell no.

TT: Dude, I was trying to keep my cool demeanor.

TT: But deep inside,

TT: I was freaking out because it was so hot and I didn't know what to do.

TG: i cant believe it happen through fingerin

TT: I'm waiting for the day for it to happen through dicking.

TG: u would think it would happen durin like... wen ur fuckin me or wen ur eatin me out

TG: yeah

TG: u just gotta hit that spot

TT: Duly noted.

TG: over and over again and keep goin even wen i start pushin ur hips away

TG: wat if i squirted while u were eatin me out

TT: "Cool."

TT: That'd be my reaction.

TG: it would b all over ur face tho

TT: I'd lap that shit up like a dog.

TT: Hell yeah.

TG: nn

TG: ur turn

TT: Cum in or out?

TG: it feels nice feelin ur nut in me but gettin it out sucks

TT: Making out while you drain is hot, though.

TG: makin out is just hot in general

TG: especially wen u dont let me come up for air? good shit meme

TT: I smell breathplay.

TT: Rather, breath control.

TT: Your turn.

TG: would u ever choke me during sex?

TT: Yes.

TT: Not like "Get fucking killed" but that very erotic kind.

TG: hmmm

TG: ill keep tht in mind

TG: ur turn

TT: Do you want to come over?

TG: i was just bout 2 ask u to open ur door

TT: ...

TT: Allow me to rephrase my question.

TT: What are you wearing?

TG: a robe

TT: Door's open, come find me. ;)

TG: *Roxy did manage to roll her eyes before making her way inside. Making sure to lock the door after she entered. She was quiet as she listened closely to his movements. Eventually finding him.* that was too hard dirky

TT: [Welcome to Chez Strider. It smells of orange and Dirk. The walls are littered with photos of himself and his friends, blueprints, or just overall drawings. Dirk himself, however, was nowhere to be found. Really, he was in the fucking mess of blankets and pillows.]

TG: [Now this was going to be a bit harder than intended. But she eventually found a free area on his bed to lay on. Making sure her robe lifts to the point in where he could see her upper thigh.] now come on out dirky im too horny 2 search the house for u

TT: [Dirk would slowly rise up from within his nest, his torso free of any top. He's right behind her. His arms go around her, draaaagging her back towards him and into his lips, pressing kisses to her neck.]

TG: dirk!! [She squealed, bringing a hand up to her mouth to silence herself. It was nearly two in the morning and she's sure he didn't want to have to deal with any noise complaints. She sighed, tilting her head to give him more access.] well hello to u too

TT: I heard horny and I was summoned from this cold, empty hell. [Dirk joked, kissing up her neck, then right next to her ear. It was there he'd let out a little growl.] I missed you.

TG: its only been a few days [She turned, pressing a kiss to his lips for a moment before allowing her hand to press against his chest.] so wat r u in the mood for?

TT: Fucking your pussy so hard you can't get out of bed tomorrow? [Dirk growled to her again, his hands beginning to wander the externals of her robe.]

TG: perfect but on one condition [She pulled the string, allowing her robe to be free. Her near naked body minus a pair of panties underneath the fabric.]

TT: That one condition being? [His hands would begin to wander her body, fondling her breasts, massaging her sides.[

TG: u make me breakfast

TG: oh and take a bath w me tomorrow mornin

TT: Deal, and deal.

TG: touch away sir!

TT: [His hands go for those panties - gotta get those pesky things outta the way first.]

TG: [She captured his lips om a loss. aiding him in ridding her of her panties. Throwing them across the room to probably never been seen again.] u owe me... so many pairs

TT: Who knows into what place they go? We'll find them one day. For now, let's just focus on ridding us of that thing called "horniness." [He's bringing his hands up to idly fondle her breasts.]

TG: yes sir [She shook the item of clothing off her, allowing him access to play with her chest.] hmm.. come on dirk dont tease

TT: You know what to look for, babe. It's a button and zipper away. [He chuckled in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek.]

TG: [She nodded, moving down to yank his pants towards his knees. Palming him through his underwear.] ur already hard hm? our little game get u all hot and bothered?

TT: Maybe. [Yes. That is an obvious yes, as shown by the straining in his boxer-briefs.] Maybe just the memory of you squirting got me got and bothered.

TG: hmmm watever u say [Roxy sat on his lap, legs wrapped around his hips. Slowly, she allowed her hands to rest on his shoulder as she grounded her hips onto his own. Getting his boxers stained with her wetness.] oh yeah.. fuck dirk

TT: I know you want to, baby girl. [Dirk hummed out, a hand coming up to remove his glasses, then set them aside.] Well, looks like these will be goin' to join your panties soon.

TG: god shut up [She pressed her lips against his own with a bit too much force than needed. But god did this feel good. Her rhythm getting slopping and frantic as she angled the head of his cock to press against her clit.]

TT: [Dirk's hands would go down to his boxers, slowly beginning to drag his boxer-briefs down. Soon after, his cock would spread forth.]

TG: [She pulled back for a moment. Hand coming down to rest on his cock, giving it a few shallow strokes.] u wanna get some lube or u wanna make me suffer tonight?

TT: You don't think you're wet enough to get it in? The lube's under the bed, babe. With everything else. Want me to get it? [he's grinding up into her hand.]

TG: no i got it [She let go of his cock for a moment, reaching under to grab the small box of toys. Digging around to find the plain lube.] here ya go dirko

TT: [Dirk took the lube from her, squirting some into his hand before lightly stroking himself to lube up.] I'm gonna find that "spot" you mentioned earlier, by the way.

TG: ok! [Her lips found the smooth skin of his neck. Nipping gently as she watched him get to work.] nn.. keep goin

TT: [Dirk would keep going as she asked, even getting into a fluid motion of thrusting in and out of her hand.]

TG: [She stopped him, swatting his hand away before angling his cock to press against her entrance. Pushing ever so slightly.] u ready?

TT: Always, baby. [It was always the moment before, and the first moment he'd be inside of her. It's like it's a snug fit, like two puzzle pieces that fit perfect.]

TG: [She slowly lowered herself on his cock. Throwing her head back as she sighed. Hands gripping his shoulders.] fuck...fuck dirk

TT: [Dirk let out a deep moan, his head lulling back. She was always so snug, he loved it.] Oh, Rox, baby...

TG: [She sat there for a moment before slowly moving her hips against his own. Face hiding in the crook of his neck.] hmmm.. god u feel so good

TT: You're always so snug and tight, baby... I love it. [He mumbled under his breath, orange eyes going to scan her over.] So tight...

TG: yeah and ur suppose to be fuckin the shit out of me... come on... please dirk?

TT: [Dirk paused, hips slowly getting into a good, rather quick rhythm. He won't be slamming into her yet.]

TG: [There it is, she liked this temp. Her moans varied as she brought a hand down to toy with her clit. Making sure to be moving against him to cause more friction.]

TT: [There'd be gradual increases in speed and harness, then harder jumps until, eventually, he's fully going at her and looking for that one spot.]

TG: [She slyly moved them so that she rested on her back. Legs wrapped around his waist. Her nails clawing at his shoulders as chest as she tried to find some sort of middle ground.] f...fuck... fuck! dirk holy fuvk

TT: [He's still looking for it. Once he thinks he's got it, he's going to pound into that one spot ruthlessly. Have fun.]

TG: [There it is. She moved slightly and earned a scream. Hand coming up to cover her mouth as he pounded into her g-spot over and over and over again. Her breathing getting heavier and heavier by the moment.]

TT: [Perfect! He's got her number, and he's not even thinking of letting up now. He's pretty far off, too, so this is gonna be perfect.]

TG: d-dirk.. im gonna.. im gonna come.. holy fuck! [She tried her best to urge him away, feeling too close for comfort to cumming. They had just started but god, she was nearly there.]

TT: [Nope, he's not gonna be pushed away now. He's gonna get what he wanted, and she's gonna come. It's a win-win, right? Hell, he'd be content not cumming if she squirted.]

TG: [And like that, she was squirting. Spraying all over his cock and thighs. Soaking his bed while they're at it. Oops. She went quiet for a moment, catching her breath. Her gazed fixed at the ceiling as she attempted to come back down to earth.]

TT: [Oh, that was hot. Oh, that was hot. Too hot 5 Dirk. With the speed he's going at, and the feeling of her orgasm around him and on him... yeah, he's getting closer pretty quick now.] Ro-Roxy... I'm...

TG: ah huh... go [She was too gone to say anything more. Eyes fixed at the ceiling as her body continued to rock back and forth.]

TT: [There's a minute or so before he'd grunt, finally unleashing inside of her. When he finished, he'd pull out, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.]

TG: [Once he pulled out, she moved to lay on her side, her eyes shut as she slowly began to fall asleep. That orgasm really took a lot out of her.]

TT: [Dirk laid down next to her, just shrugging off cleaning until tomorrow. He's gonna enjoy this memory, and getting off to it. Quite a bit, actually.]

TG: [Roxy was out after a few moments, ignoring the leaking of cum on her thighs.]

TT: [And he followed her into sleep, dead silent the entire night.]

TG: [She woke up sometime in the morning, a bit confused of her location for a moment before realizing where she was. Roxy yawned, slowly making her naked ass to the bathroom to clean up from last night. Having a lot of difficulty walking of course.]

TT: [Mission accomplished. Dirk was still sound asleep, face-down in his pillow.]


End file.
